


The Sewer King Might Hear

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A girl's eyes widened as a boy almost sneezed.





	The Sewer King Might Hear

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl's eyes widened as a boy almost sneezed. One smile formed after he sneezed quietly. She and the other children continued to work in the sewer. The Sewer King loathed noises. Something he enjoyed? Children winced as soon as the Sewer King played the piano and tried to sing.

 

THE END


End file.
